Hidden Love
by strobaeqy
Summary: CHANBAEK. Chanyeol adalah pria yang digilai wanita, bahkan dari mereka rela disetubuhi. Lalu apa yang terjadi saat kekasihnya malah memutuskan untuk berakhir dan lebih memilih lelaki lain yang bahkan dirinya nyaris tertawa saat matanya menangkap foto pendamping mantan-nya yang sangat jauh dari definisi seorang 'lelaki'. Chanyeol x Baekhyun.
1. prologue

_**Strobaeqy Present! **_

_**Warn! This is Yaoi area!**_

_**Story belongs to me, but characters belong to their parents. If you don't like it please leave it and don't comment anything. I just writer this story to love ChanBaek.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mata setajam elang itu memicing. Memandang dua amplop yang hampir saja membuat ia tertawa, jika saja ia tidak melihat siapa yang membawakan benda tersebut. Matanya bergulir membaca kedua amplop itu, lalu tatapannya dibawa ke wanita anggun didepannya meminta penjelasan.

Wanita itu Kim Seulgi, seorang model yang sukses berada dibawah naungan Park Ent. Dengan anggun wanita itu menyilangkan kakinya, tatapannya begitu dingin seakan ia tidak akan takut dengan pemimpin perusahaan yang sudah membuat namanya memuncak dan bahkan sekarang sudah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Well, aku akan menikah dan mengudurkan diri. Salah satu surat itu adalah undangan untukmu, Direktur Park." Senyum manis itu tercetak dibibir Seulgi, seakan dirinya bangga atas segala keputusan yang dibuat.

Park Chanyeol nama lelaki yang memimpin perusahaan Park Ent itu hanya bisa memandang datar saat kata menikah menyapu gendang telinganya.

Sialan!

Wanita didepannya memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak, bahkan Chanyeol masih sadar bahwa dua puluh menit sebelum wanita didepannya ini datang mereka masih sepasang kekasih. Lalu dengan terpaksa tangannya membuka amplop yang bertuliskan undangan dengan nama Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Seulgi yang tercetak begitu besar. Seakan mentertawakan dirinya yang diliputi patah hati.

Tapi kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir seksi si lelaki begitu melihat foto pendamping yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup mantan kekasihnya. Tatapan kebingungan dirasakan menyapanya, lalu dengan berdehem matanya bergulir pada Seulgi.

"Kau sekarang menjadi _menyimpang?_ Tak kusangka! Aku berani jamin penisku lebih dari cukup membuatmu menjerit nikmat."

Seulgi yang mendengar kalimat itu spontan memerah, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, ini pendamping hidupmu? Begitu cantik untuk dijadikan _suami, _walaupun jika diteliti ia begitu datar." Chanyeol menunjuk tepat seseorang yang berdiri disamping Seulgi dengan pose yang sialnya harus ia akui begitu romantis. Membuat sesuatu didalam dirinya berteriak tidak terima.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah pernah melakukan _sex _dengannya dan aku berani jamin bahwa dia lelaki tulen. Jadi hilangkan ucapan anehmu, Chanyeol!" – Seulgi berdiri saat ia menerima tampilan pesan serta mengacuhkan ucapan Chanyeol tentang calon suaminya – "Satu lagi, aku memaksa agar kau datang ke pernikahanku esok lusa. Bye."

Sesaat setelah wanita itu keluar. Chanyeol menjadi lebih menyeramkan. Sudah diberi patah hati lalu harus menerima ultimatum untuk datang ke pernikahan mantan, apa kau gila?

Ruangan dengan nuansa penuh putih abu itu menjadi saksi bisu dimana Park Chanyeol menghancurkan segala barang. Kim Jongin sekertarisnya datang tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar suara kencang yang memekakan telinga. Tatapannya menyapa pada ruangan yang sudah beralih menjadi kapal pecah.

Chanyeol hanya duduk terengah saat semua tenaganya dilimpahkan untuk menghancurkan segala atensi yang menyapa mata birunya. Kedatangan Jongin membuat dirinya menjelma menjadi seorang yang menyedihkan, ia butuh sahabatnya untuk membuat dirinya tetap tegar.

Lelaki tan itu tidak tahu-menahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, jika saja ia tidak melihat undangan elegan bertuliskan nama yang begitu dikenalnya, Kim Seulgi. Uh! jadi kekacauan ini terjadi karena wanita itu dengan seenak jidatnya menikah?

Menikah?

_Seriously_?! Jongin benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan wanita itu. Ingatkan Jongin untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Temani aku mencari _hiburan._" Senyum miring tercetak dibibir Chanyeol.

e )( o

Byun Baekhyun itu manis dan tampan. Namun terkadang wajahnya yang serupa bayi itu membuat beberapa dari mereka menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya itu sangat cantik untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa, bahkan dari mereka yang kebanyakan wanita secara terang-terangan mengatakan dirinya gay.

Tapi Seulgi menampik hal itu, karena yang jelas ia berhasil mengambil hati Baekhyun dan mengikatnya dengan perasaan yang kuat. Membuat wanita diluar sana mencibir, bukan-bukan mereka tidak iri hanya saja mereka mempertanyakan dimana akal sehat wanita bermata kucing itu hingga berakhir dibawah kuasa Baekhyun? Pst! Membuat mereka ingin tertawa saja saat melihat pasangan yang keduanya sama-sama cantik.

Dan sekali lagi Seulgi tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapan mereka yang begitu mematikan seperti bisa ular yang menyakiti hatinya. Selagi Baekhyun ada disisinya ia akan selalu merasa terlindungi, lagipula lelaki Byun itu sama sekali tidak ambil pusing tentang cibiran orang yang bisa saja membuat reputasi perusahaan rusak. Tapi Baekhyun dengan senyum manis menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada yang salah saat lelaki normal menikahi wanita yang begitu mereka cintai dan Baekhyun berkata bahwa orang diluar sana hanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi hidup orang lain sampai-sampai hal yang tidak begitu penting bagi mereka menjadi bahan yang paling enak untuk dibicarakan.

Pernikahan ini adalah bentuk nyata dari ikatan cinta yang terjalin begitu kuat. Tamu memenuhi singgasana Gedung mewah pencakar langit, mereka sibuk menikmati makanan dan sesekali bercanda gurau. Beberapa wartawan pun membidik kameranya pada dua sejoli itu yang sedang tertawa, menyapa tamu, dan yang paling diincar adalah saat keduanya saling membelit bibir.

Semua kegiatan itu tak luput dari tatapan seorang Park Chanyeol. Hei! Jangan tertawakan Park Chanyeol karena sudah gila disaat hatinya rapuh ia malah mendatangani pernikahan mantannya!

Dengan langkah santai ia menghampiri mereka, membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti begitu saja. Seulgi tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada dirinya sudah mau datang walaupun jika dilihat Seulgi sadar wajah lelaki tinggi itu sangat tak bersahabat apalagi saat suaminya memperkenalkan diri.

"Park Chanyeol." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan malas. Dapat ia rasakan sepasang bola mata membesar saat ia menyebutkan namanya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah saat ia melontarkan namanya sendiri. Tunggu! Apa lelaki mungil itu mengetahui siapa Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun sungguh mengetahui nama Park Chanyeol yang sering dilontarkan pegawai-pegawainya, namun baru kali ini ia melihat sosok lelaki itu yang sangat tidak memiliki sopan santun. Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menampilkan senyum dilihat bagaimana ia mengangkat rahangnya lebih tinggi.

Tipikal sang penguasa.

"Mr. Park? Sekertarisku memberitahu bahwa kau ingin mengajukan kontrak kerjasama, Apakah benar?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul seraya membawa matanya kepada sang istri dengan sirat menyuruh wanita itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Seulgi yang paham segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang dihadiahi sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir berpoles lipstick merah.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menggiringnya memasuki sebuah ruang VIP. Setelah menduduki kursi, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk memberitahunya tentang segala sesuatu yang akan mereka laksanakan jika memang lelaki tinggi itu ingin melakukan kerjasama.

Chanyeol berdehem, "Hanya ingin BH _magazine _menjadi partner publikasi semua modelku."

Dengusan kasar terdengar memenuhi tempat itu, Baekhyun hendak tertawa jika saja ia tidak ingat banyak wartawan yang mengintip mengawasi mereka. "Inikah seorang pemimpin? Meminta kerjasama dengan _non-formal _?"

"Ya. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Mr. Byun." Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya beberapa senti dari Baekhyun hingga nafas merdu menusuk kulit wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dan mendorong wajah memuakan dari hadapannya. Bibir mungil itu terkekeh lalu berubah menjadi senyum miring. "Apakah kau ingin merebut Seulgi seperti yang aku lakukan?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Chanyeol bertanya datar.

"Terlalu nikmat untuk diberikan kepadamu." Baekhyun terkekeh jenaka. Membuat Chanyeol memerah menahan kesabaran menghadapi Baekhyun yang ternyata sama iblisnya.

"Jadi kau mencintainya?"

"Jelas. Bahkan aku bisa membuatnya bahagia daripada kau, Park. Jadi menyerahlah sebelum kau merasakan sakit hati untuk kedua kalinya." Lontar Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan serupa kalimat otoriter.

Baekhyun menyukai perubahan wajah Chanyeol dari tenang hingga panik. Lelaki mungil itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat tidak suka direndahkan, tetapi siapa dirinya hingga ingin membuat Baekhyun takut dan berakhir dibawah kuasa Chanyeol? Hei! Mari Baekhyun jelaskan, mereka memiliki perusahaan diberbagai negara dengan keuntungan milyaran won perbulan. Jadi bisa dipastikan kedua lelaki itu sangat kaya raya.

Kehidupan nyaris sempurna itu seharusnya bisa membuat Chanyeol bahagia. Tetapi ternyata tidak saat wanita yang paling dicintainya malah memilih Baekhyun, seorang lelaki pendek dengan mulut pedas yang sangat ia benci.

"Selagi aku masih hidup, aku masih bisa mengambilnya darimu. Ingat, Byun! Seulgi dan aku pernah menjalin hubungan hingga lima tahun lamanya dan masih teringat dibenakku bagaimana cara membuat Seulgi kembali jatuh dipelukanku."

Baekhyun tergetak tentu saja. Giginya bergeletuk menahan amarah serta matanya yang memincing sempurna membuat lawannya tesenyum iblis. Seolah belum puas membuat Baekhyun marah lelaki itu melontarkan kalimat yang membuat suasana semakin tegang ditemani dengan kekehan milik Park Chanyeol.

"Bahkan kami bercinta beberapa kali sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Dapat dipastikan jika benih yang mungkin tertanam nanti adalah miliku? Dilihat aku secara sengaja tidak menggunakan pengaman. _So, Byun Baekhyun do you wanna play with this shit?" _

e )( o

**HAIIIIII! SALAM KENAL HEHE MINTA REVIEW NYA YA**

**AKU BARU DAN RASANYA BEGITU ASING **

**SEBENARNYA AKU MALU UNTUK MEMBUAT INI TAPIIII AKU JUGA BUTUH SARAN DARI KALIAN SUPAYA KEDEPANNYA LEBIH PEDE HEHE._.**

**JADI KALO INI BANYAK RESPONNYA INSYAALLAH AKU BAKAL UPDATE CEPAT HEHE**

**BUBAY!**

**P.S ANAK AYAM NYA CHANBAEK**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Strobaeqy Present! **_

_**Warn! This is Yaoi area!**_

_**Story belongs to me, but characters belong to their parents. If you don't like it please leave it and don't comment anything. I just writer this story to love ChanBaek.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kehidupan.

Sebuah kata yang mewakili semua aktifitas manusia dan selalu memiliki arti berbeda bagi mereka. Prinsip yang dibangun selalu bisa membuat mereka terllihat menonjol. Perbedaan pun nyatanya dapat dengan mudah membuat keterkaitan yang unik.

Jangan salah, setiap kehidupan memiliki setidaknya satu rahasia. Bukankah dengan memiliki rahasia dapat membuat seseorang terlihat misterius?

Poros kehidupan selalu bergantung pada usaha seseorang. Berada di atas atau bawah menjadi pilihan. Takdir merupakan ujung tanduk hasil usaha.

Apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang takdir yang selalu mempermainkan kehidupan?

Iya atau tidak itu tergantung pada diri masing-masing. Karena tidak selamanya kehidupan akan abadi, semua akan kembali menjadi jiwa tanpa raga.

Itu yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh lelaki dengan rambut merah menyala.

Ada kalanya sesuatu yang berharga dirampas dengan paksa bahkan sebelum waktu itu ditentukan. Sampai saat ini ia belum pernah bisa merelakan miliknya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh orang lain. Terlebih itu semua dilakukan oleh penghacur hidupnya.

Lelaki dengan rambut merah menyala itu sibuk menatap beberapa photo di tangannya. Senyum simpul tersemat dibibirnya melihat seseorang yang berada di photo tersebut. Tidak itu sama sekali bukan photo istirnya.

"Ada apa dengan photo itu, Mr. Byun?"

Sehun datang dengan membawa beberapa map penting untuk di tandatangani oleh CEO tersebut. Tangan lentik Baekhyun menyodorkan photo tersebut ke hadapan Sehun, menimbulkan kening yang berkerut sebagai jawaban atas tindak yang CEO Byun lakukan.

"Apa yang perlu dilakukan terhadap orang tersebut?"

Tidak sia-sia ia memilih Sehun sebagai tangan kanannya, kerena lelaki pucat itu sangat tahu apa yang diinginkannya. "Cari orang itu dan berikan kepadaku dalam keadaan hidup-hidup. Aku akan menghancurkannya seperti yang dulu ia lakukan padaku."

Bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri dengan sempurna mendengar perintah dengan suara seperti itu. Sebenarnya ia tahu dari dulu bahwa Baekhyun adalah tipikal orang yang sulit ditebak ia terlihat seperti memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda di tiap harinya. Tetapi semakin lama saudara nya ini semakin lebih menyeramkan.

"Satu lagi, aku ingin kau menulis undangan jamuan untuk Park Ent. Sepertinya tikus-tikus itu tidak akan berhenti memenuhi layar email sebelum aku bertindak." Bibirnya tersenyum miring seraya membawa tangannya untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan.

Kepala Sehun mengangguk, "Baik, Presdir."

e )( o

Park Chanyeol mendengus kasar kala sekertarisnya terus menerus menceritakan indahnya menikmati kencan dengan sang kekasih. Apa sahabatnya yang merangkap sebagai sekertarisnya itu tidak tahu bahwa _boss-_nya sampai sekarang masih terserang patah hati? Jika memang iya, Chanyeol berencana menyusun sesegera mungkin siasat pemecatan Kim Jongin.

Semula Chanyeol sangat menikmati bagaimana alur cerita yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin tentang cantik dan moleknya tubuh kekasih tercinta. Walau bagaimanapun ia akan memerankan sebagai pendengar yang baik meski terkadang matanya memutar bosan. Tapi, lelaki bermarga Park itu terkejut begitu atensi matanya tertuju pada photo yang disodorkan oleh Jongin. Well, yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah sosok lelaki mungil yang – ekhem – manis.

_Shit! _Jadi Jongin terang-terangan mengakui bahwa dirinya gay? Ia pikir Jongin lurus karena dirinya sering memergoki si brengsek itu bercintasaat kuliah dulu.

Astaga! Demi Tuhan! Ia mendadak terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku tahu kau itu _biseksual, _Chanyeol. Jadi tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu dan jika aku pikir kembali kau pernah berkencan dengan lekaki sebelum akhirnya memilih wanita kucing itu." Dengus Jongin sebal.

Chanyeol hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang sedang ia minum. Sejenak ia sempatkan untuk mengurut hidungnya yang terasa nyeri akibat menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak bodoh dengan menyemburkan cairan pekat itu.

Berterimakasih pada ruang khusus CEO itu karena dibuat dari tembok kedap suara, sehingga ia tak perlu bersusah payah menanggung rasa malu jika ucapan Jongin terdengar keluar.

Masih dengan tampang santai walau dalam hati memaki Jongin yang masih mengingat kejadian itu, "Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"

Anehnya Jongin sama sekali tidak ciut dengan gertakan yang mengudara. Sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Jongin membuat _boss_nya itu mengamuk, karena dengan begini setidaknya ia bisa berperan sebagai penghibur Chanyeol dikala lelaki itu belum bisa menghilangkan hati yang rusak.

"Tidak. Buktinya aku memiliki kekasiih selaku penghilang jitu rasa bosan." Celetuk Jongin, sengaja memanaskan keadaan.

Pandangan Chanyeol menajam begitu mendegar kalimat yang lelaki hitam itu katakan. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring menatap sang _boss _yang ternyata sangat mudah terpancing emosi.

Pening dikepalanya meradang terlampau hebat, sebagai tanda bahwa Chanyeol sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu yang terbagi antara baik dan buruk. Kernyitan itu terlihat begitu serius seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya penasaran.

Jongin mengamati dengan seksama semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol, padahal nyatanya lelaki tinggi itu hanya diam sambil sesekali mengubah ekspresi. Lalu tanpa komando lelaki berbibir tebal itu berubah menjadi seorang motivator pakar cinta dengan memberikan banyak petuah yang harus Chanyeol lakukan jika tidak ingin dihantam kembali oleh rasa sakit yang menjalar hatinya. Sesekali Chanyeol mengganguk jika itu masih masuk akal untuk dilakukan dan akan melayangkan tatapan nyalang jika itu menyangkut harga diri.

"Tidak kah kau ingin melakukan balas dendam?"

"Lantas apa hubungannya dengan ini semua, hitam!"

Jongin mencebik sebal mendengar kata hitam keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, tapi ia lebih sebal dengan otak lelaki didepannya yang mendadak menjadi tolol.

"Pertama, Baekhyun adalah orang yang sulit dikalahkan," – Chanyeol menguap bosan mendengar nama Baekhyun yang tertangkap telinganya dan Jongin mengabaikan itu. – "Kedua, lelaki setengah iblis itu normal. Sial sekali wajahnya manis tapi _lurus. _Dan terakhir, kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan orientasi seksualnya sebagai senjata?"

Kalimat terakhir itu mampu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol tertarik. Senyum miring tercetak begitu seram tatkala memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat memicu adrenalin hormonnya.

"Aku seratus persen yakin kau mampu membuatnya berada dibawah control milikmu, Chanyeol. Buatlah batin dan jiwanya lebih sakit, bukankah dengan begini semua dendam mu hilang?"

Keduanya tersenyum iblis membayangkan betapa murka nya lelaki normal itu jika jatuh pada pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol. Tetapi yang tidak diketahui oleh kedua sahabat itu adalah mereka salah dalam memilih musuh. Terutama jika yang diberi api adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun.

e )( o

_BYUR _

Baekhyun mendongak menatap geram pada seseorang yang terlihat ketakutan karena tidak sengaja menyenggol dirinya dan mengakibatkan susu coklat itu jatuh tepat di stelan mahal miliknya. Jemarinya terpaksa melepas jas dan melemparkannya pada orang itu yang ditangkap dengan sigap.

Rahangya mengeras dengan sempurna disertai matanya berkilat amarah. Orang itu tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan aman setelah ini, ia mengutuk habis-habisan sifat gegabahnya yang sekarang harus ditebusnya.

Percayalah berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun itu tidak semudah membungkuk malah terbilang sangat tidak dianjurkan jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa. Lelaki mungil itu tidak mudah memberikan rasa simpati dan empatinya kepada orang lain, bahkan Seulgi pun terkadang kewalahan jika menghadapi Baekhyun yang sedang emosi.

Seulgi menyiratkan lelaki mungil itu dengan _name tag_ Kim Taehyung itu untuk segera meminta maaf yang langsung dilakukan oleh _waiter_ itu seraya membukuk beberapa kali. Berharap semua kata yang keluar dari bibirnya dapat diterima. Tapi decihan keluar seiring dengan langkah kaki yang menggema seolah menyerukan kepada semua pengunjung kedai café ini untuk berhati-hati padanya.

"Bahkan gajimu lima tahun tidak dapat menggantikan pakaianku, idiot." Jemarinya dibawa memasuki saku celananya serta memberikan tatapan menilai dari atas hingga bawah kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

Suasana sangat hening ketika suara Baekhyun yang tajam tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran semua pengunjung café itu. Beberapa dari mereka telihat menahan nafas terlalu takut membantu lelaki pekerja itu, mereka bukan tidak peduli hanya saja lebih baik tidak membantu jika tak ingin berakhir memalukan.

Sifat nya memang hangat jika berurusan dengan Seulgi, tetapi apa kalian tahu saat wanita lain mengatakan dirinya gay dan manis? Mereka semua berakhir menjadi gelandangan tanpa sepengetahuan istirnya. Maka saat suara mendayu Seulgi tertangkap oleh dirinya, ia dengan tidak rela menyuruh _waiter _tadi untuk pergi tetapi dengan satu syarat lelaki itu harus sujud di kaki Seulgi.

Mata Seulgi membola, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan dalam hal yang membuatnya terusik. Dengan cepat Seulgi menarik pelan lelaki di depannya yang sedang bersujud lalu menyuruh lelaki itu untuk segara pergi. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya memutar malas matanya.

"Cih. Kau terlalu baik, Seulgi. Tak heran kau mudah sekali dimanfaatkan."

"Aku dimanfaatkan oleh siapa?" Shock melanda dirinya tak luput dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

"Lelaki." Jawab Baekhyun acuh. Ia tidak peduli sungguh karena mood nya sekarang berada di dasar paling bawah. Seperti menyuruhnya menembak seluruh orang yang ada di Café ini.

"Apakah kau salah satu dari lelaki tersebut?"

Gelak tawa Baekhyun memenuhi tempat tersebut, seolah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut istrinya adalah kalimat terlucu yang pernah ia dengar. "Lupakan saja."

Mengabaikan Seulgi, lelaki itu pergi dengan langkah acuh menghampiri mobilnya. Lalu sebelum benar-benar memasuk mobilnya, Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Seulgi yang ternyata mengikuti dirinya.

"Aku akan mengutus supir untuk menjemputmu. Aku harus bertemu dengan Park Ent."

Bisa Baekhyun lihat Seulgi sedikit kecewa terhadap dirinya yang tidak bisa mengantar wanita itu untuk pulang ke rumah. Saat anggukan kepala itu menyapa atensi Baekhyun, lelaki itu langsung melesat pergi membelah kota sibuk Seoul. Didalam Mobil Baekhyun berjanji untuk membawa kue tart kesukaan Seulgi sebagai permintaan maafnya.

e )( o

"Selamat malam, Mr. Park. Saya Oh Sehun, sekertaris dari Byun Baekhyun. _Follow me, please. _Mr. Byun sudah menunggu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu dengan segara mengikuti lelaki didepannya di ikuti dengan Jongin yang diam-diam menilai berapa harga dari setiap berlian yang ia jumpai di ruangan tersebut. Karena sungguh Jongin bisa bertaruh bahwa Chanyeol pun aku berpikir dua kali untuk membeli berlian yang dipasang dengan sia-sia di tembok.

Sehun yang melihat tatapan Jongin sedikit geli betapa sangat noraknya lelaki itu seperti tidak pernah melihat berlian.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok dengan jas biru gelap duduk dengan kaki yang silang satu tak luput dengan segelas wine di tangan kirinya. Mata mereka saling bertatap seolah dari salah satu mereka mengagumi. Suara Sehun memecahkan ketegangan yang di rasakan oleh Chanyeol, tanpa bisa dihindar ia bisa melihat bibir Baekhyun yang menyeringai seolah mengejek dirinya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menduduki kursi berhadapan dengan Baekhyun langsung di ikuti oleh sekertaris masing-masing dipinggir mereka. Seseorang megetuk pintu seraya membawa beberapa gelas dan wine untuk para tamu. Setelah selesai menuangkan wine ditiap gelas, wanita bertubuh molek itu pergi meninggalkan empat lelaki.

"_Well, _sesuai dengan e-mail yang datang beratus-ratus ke situs kami. Apa yang membuat kau sangat ingin bekerja sama, Mr. Park?" Baekhyun memulai kalimatnya dengan memandang sangat datar pada kedua manusia di depannya lalu tatapanya bergulir pada lelaki tan. "Siapa namamu?"

Jongin sedikit meringis karena lupa memberitahu namanya. "Kim Jongin."

Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang takut dengan CEO pendek bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Ternyata benar seperti yang Chanyeol katakan bahwa lelaki sipit itu ketus terhadap semua orang, bahkan ia menjamin Baekhyun bukan orang yang akan bersusah payah untuk membuat seseorang ingin menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengannya. Karena jika ditilik lelaki bermarga Byun itu justru hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa dari perusahaan untuk menjalin kerja sama walaupun sang CEO adalah seorang yang ketus sekalipun. Demi Tuhan! BH magazine yang berada di bawah naungan B&H Corp itu perusahaan terbesar nomor satu dalam publikasi Entertainment. Tak heran bahwa Chanyeol ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan Baekhyun untuk mempromosikan para modelnya.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin untuk segara mengeluarkan dokumen untuk kontrak kerja sama. Lelaki tinggi itu menyodorkan kertas itu yang diambil langsung oleh Sehun. Baekhyun menunggu dengan sedikit malas saat suasana yang hening ini sedikit mengganggunya.

Ketika Sehun sudah selesai dengan membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis di kertas itu, lelaki pucat itu memberikan tatapan yang setuju yang langsung membuat Baekhyun sedikit tidak percaya. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat mengambil kertas tersebut dan matanya menyipit saat membaca nilai plus dari kerja sama ini. Baekhyun sedikit mendengus.

"Apa lagi yang aku dapat? Selain janji-janji manis dari perusahaan milikmu?"

Jongin tersedak saat meminum wine membuat cairan pekat itu mengotori lantai putih. Chanyeol mengehela napasnya, memang benar-benar si hitam ini tidak bisa untuk sekali saja tidak membuat dirinya murka. Dasar memalukan sekali.

"Kau akan mendapatkan banyak sekali keuntungan, BH magazine akan terkenal di negara Eropa. Aku mempunyai cabang perusahaan di negara tersebut dan aku dengar kau ingin sekali bisa menembus pangsa pasar Eropa, bukan begitu Byun?"

Lelaki itu melipat tangannya, ia sangsi bahwa ternyata Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya ingin menyetujui kerja sama ini. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat ingin bisa menembus pasar Eropa, ia pernah mencoba dan gagal membuat ia murka. Sekarang, setelah sekian lama ingin menembus pasar Eropa sebuah keajaiban datang tetapi kenapa itu semua harus dari Chanyeol sialan ini? Cih, ia tahu bahwa lelaki bermarga Park itu memanfaatkan keadaan entah untuk apa itu, ia belum tahu. Baiklah tinggalkan ego, mari lihat secara realistis karena keinginnya sudah di depan mata.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Aku paling tidak suka di bohongi. Jadi pastikan aku akan mendapatkannya atau perusahaanmu menjadi debu."

"Tenang, sayang," – Chanyeol menekan kata sayang seolah mengejek Baekhyun – "Asalkan besok BH magazine sudah mulai mempublikasi para modelku, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak perlu meragukan kinerja perusahanku, Mr. Park." Baekhyun gemas ingin sekali menendang wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol dari dunianya. Apalagi saat telinganya mendengar kata sayang yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, membuat dirinya ingin mencabik-cabik.

"Baik. Tapi," – Chanyeol sengaja menatap tepat pada mata Baekhyun seolah menantang – "aku meragukan orientasi seksualmu, Baekhyun." Lalu gelak tawa terdengar mengudara, Baekhyun diam dengan tatapan menusuk Chanyeol lalu tersenyum miring. Sehun dan Jongin bahkan mereka tidak tahu tugas apa yang perlu mereka lakukan karena nyatanya menahan keduanya tidak akan bisa, mereka berdua sama-sama keras dan tidak mau mengalah. Entah sejak kapan Sehun dan Jongin lebih memilih diam dan cenderung menikmati drama yang disajikan secara cuma-cuma.

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran, Park?"

"Ya. Aku penasaran apakah kau bisa membuahi atau dibuahi. Karena ya hingga saat ini belum ada berita tentang kehamilan _istrimu_."

Jongin diam-diam mengacungkan jempol seolah mengatakan 'hebat bung!' berbeda dengan Sehun yang cenderung siap-siap berdiri jikalau guci yang disamping Baekhyun terbang melayang dan jatuh tepat diwajah Chanyeol. Lagi pula darimana datangnya jiwa berani Chanyeol melawan Baekhyun? Bahkan ia yang notabennya saudara jauh pun akan berpikir beratus kali untuk melawan lelaki pendek itu.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau tidak cocok menjadi pihak yang membuahi." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum miring. Ia sangat senang membuat Baekhyun meledak-ledak seperti ini. Dan sial sekali kenapa Baekhyun yang seperti ini terlihat berkali-kali lebih sexy? Ya Chanyeol akui mungkin bermain-main dengan Baekhyun lebih menyenangkan sebelum akhirnya membuat lelaki itu sakit hati dan kembali mengambil Seulgi.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah seperti tersiram air panas karena saking merahnya menahan amarah. Ia bisa saja marah namun itu semua akan membuat Chanyeol lebih bahagia bukan? Ia menyuruh Sehun untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan juga menyuruh lelaki tan dihadapannya untuk mengikuti Sehun, Baekhyun tahu bahwa lelaki bernama Jongin itu sangat ingin melihat bagaimana akhir dari drama ini kan? Maka sebelum dirinya yang malu, ia menyuruh lelaki itu pergi. Ini perusahaan miliknya jadi wajar saja kalo ia melakukan tindakan tadi.

"Urusi saja kehidupan cinta mu, Chanyeol. Bukankah kehidupan cintamu lebih menyedihkan?"

Mata Chanyeol menggelap saat kalimat ketus itu dengan lancar keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia tahu ia sudah kalah untuk kembali merebut Seulgi, tapi ia tidak terima bagaimana bisa lelaki seperti Baekhyun bisa dengan sangat mudah mengambil darinya sedangkan ia kesulitan mengambil Seulgi.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun? Rasanya aku ingin membuatmu berada di bawah kendaliku, bibirmu perlu di ajari tata krama."

"Coba saja, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh pada kalimat anehmu." Alisnya terangkat satu seraya tatapannya yang begitu mencela. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ia tidak akan pernah kalah dalam hal apapun itu yang selalu ia percaya. Maka saat kalimat yang Chanyeol katakan mengandung ancaman ia tidak akan pernah takut. Siapa yang berani melawannya akan berakhir dengan mereka yang jatuh tersakit.

Tetapi, satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui bahwa sebenarnya takdir membawa ia masuk pada lingkaran yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sekalipun itu termasuk dalam hal yang tidak mungkin. Namanya takdir selalu berbeda setiap orang bukan?

**TBC!**

**AKU BERTERIMAKASIH BANYAK SAMA YANG SEMPETIN BACA DAN REVIEW TERIMAKASIH BANYAK YA UNTUK KALIAN YANG SUKA SAMA CERITA ANEH PUNYA AKU INI. UNTUK YANG FOLLOW DAN LOVE INI STORY JUGA THANKYOUUUUU SO MUCHH!**

**SORRYYY T_T KALO ADA TYPO SUMPAH SUDAH KU BACA BERKALI-KALI INI HEUEHEUEHUE**

**AKU GAK TAU APAKAH INI BISA MEMUASKAN ATAU BAGAIMANA KARENA JUJUR MENULIS DISAAT BANYAK PIKIRAN TIDAK SEMUDAH MEMBACA HUEEE;****(((((((( **

**SEMOGA PADA SUKA YA HEHEHE.**

**DAN SALAM KENAL DARI AKU YA! **


	3. PENGUMUMAN

**Mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya buat teman-teman yang baca ff ini. Aku memutuskan untuk ga lanjutin ini ff disini. Kalian yang berkenan masih ingin baca boleh mampir di w4tpd aku dengan username yang sama strobaeqy. Disana aku udah post 4 chap total sama prolog. **

**I'm so sorry. Kita bertemu disebelah ya hehe! Thankyou! **


End file.
